


“How long have you been standing there?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [9]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Klaroline Prompt List - #34
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klaroline Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	“How long have you been standing there?”

Caroline knew he was there leaning against the door frame of their bedroom, she felt his stare on her back as she brushed the tangles out of her hair. The bath towel she had wrapped around her body barely covered her ass, the edge brushing her upper thighs. She leaned forward a little so that the edge raised ever so slightly higher, she heard him growl. Locking eyes with him in the mirror she saw him brush his hand over the front of his pants, blue eyes locked with yellow ones and she bit her lip when saw noticed that his fangs are dropped down.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked, turning around to lean back on the mirror letting her towel fall open revealing her bare hip. Klaus’s eyes followed the split as it moved again to reveal some of her tone stomach. Pushing off the door frame he stalked over to her his eyes trailing up her body.

“Long enough,” He said leaning into her personal space, he ran his nose along her neck his fangs grazing her pulse point leaving a red line of broken skin. Caroline groaned at the sting of his venom entering her blood stream, she felt his hand gently push her head towards his wrist. Her eyes closed as her fangs pierced his skin and she moaned around his wrist as blood flooded her mouth, she drank quickly. After what felt like forever Klaus pulled his wrist away from her mouth and ran his thumb over the healing broken skin of her neck watching in fascination as the skin knitted itself back together.

He leaned forward to lick the fading line, Caroline groaned as she felt him lean his weight against her, his overheating skin….wait. Overheating skin? Caroline thought, her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away. Reaching up she cupped his surprised face fulling taking him in for the first time. He was panting his chest was rising and falling in rapid movements, his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and most noticeable were his double fangs that had dropped and his vampire eyes in full bloom. Caroline quickly counted in her head and sighed in remembrance.

Klaus was in heat.

Caroline mentally kicked herself for not realising sooner, her eyes darted to the window that framed the almost full moon. Klaus was nuzzling his cheek into her palm, looking back she smiled softly at him as she rubbed her thumbs gently over the pulsing veins under his eyes. She pressed her lips softly against his feeling him pant into her mouth as she pulled away. Klaus hands tightened around her waist, she felt the blood vessel burst under his fingertips, her skim blooming with deep purple fingerprints.

“What do you want?” Caroline moaned pushing herself away from the mirror, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against him. He bumped his nose against hers and they played for a while until Klaus let out a whine and rolled his hips against her. Caroline laughed and pulled away from him again.

“What do you want?” this time she asked with more force breaking his wandering mind. He growled at her and spun them so he could throw her on to the bed. She bounced and leaned back on her elbows, Klaus was slipping his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants as he stalked towards the bed. Caroline let her legs relax and part, she saw Klaus’s nose sniff and he ripped the zipper of his pants down with so much force that she heard the little teeth break off and fall to the ground. She smirked. Klaus shook his head.

“Don’t tease me.” He snapped kicking off his pants and reaching for her legs. He pulled her roughly to the end of the bed, her towel bunching up around her hips leaving her bare for him. He ran his hands up and down her legs his fingertips just brushing against the soft skin at the apex of her thighs. Caroline let out a sigh and her head rolled back against the quilt cover. She let out a soft scream when Klaus’s tongue joined his hands leaving a cold wet train from her ankles up to just below her bellybutton. She felt her nipples tighten as the towel was untucked and ripped out from under her, she realised at that moment she had has her eyes closed, she blinked up at him. He was panting more now and there was small droplets of sweat running down his chest, his stomach was moving in and out as he breathed. Her eyes finally trained down over his stomach to his cock, it was stand up against his lower stomach a small bead of milky precum sitting on the end. The base has slightly widened the start of his knot forming, Caroline’s insides clenched and she felt a new wave of wetness flood her pussy a single bead rolling down the inside of her thigh. Klaus clenched his hands into fist at his sides his control was slipping. Caroline stood up placing a hand on his chest to push him backward, he stumbling over his feet as he took a small step backwards his eyes not leaving her, she flicked her thumb over his nipple and watched as his cock jerked and leaked more pre-cum from the tip.

Caroline slowly turned round and crawled onto the bed, she looked back over her shoulder when she heard him swear under his breath and reach down to squeeze tightly around the base of his cock, she giggled and he flashed his fangs at her moving towards the bed, but Caroline shook her head and he came to a standstill cocking his head to the side in question. Bending at the waist Caroline braced herself on her elbows and bend forward into the bed, her legs parted and she arched her ass into the air. She heard Klaus groan and the wet sound of his sliding his hand up his length. Caroline took a deep breath and moved further forward to hold all her weigh on her right shoulder, turning her head to the side so her cheek was resting on the bed she reached down to part her folds with one hand. She smelt her arousal as she sunk a finger into her wet heat groaning as she brushed against her g-spot. Slowly she moved her finger in and out gasping each time she brush that place inside herself. Her hips jumped and she let out a loud moan when her wet finger rubbed against her hard clit. Rubbing it in fast circles she felt herself tumble over the edge for the first time tonight, her release flowing down her wrist. She let out a deep groan when she felt Klaus’s hands on her hips pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, her hand shot out to join the other in bracing herself against the bed and her back arched further when she felt Klaus’s tongue against her wet opening. 

“Klaus...now who’s teasing?” she laughed as he felt his tongue enter her heat. Caroline yelped as Klaus smacked her ass with an open palm the sound echoing around the room. When Klaus ran his hand over the heated skin he felt her shiver when his fingertips brush the skin on the inside of her cheeks, but when his finger brushed against the knotted skin of her anus Caroline jumped forward out of his reach.

“Settle Caroline, we are not doing that tonight” he soothed as he pulled her back to within his reach.

“Okay, sorry…I” Caroline blushed with embarrassment hiding her face in the covers. Klaus sighed and spun her around to look at him. He cupped her face between his hands and made her look at him.

“You never apologies for not liking something that we do in bed. You hear me?” Klaus asked forcefully, but not unkindly, Caroline nodded but Klaus shock his head.

“I want to hear you say it,” Klaus continued, “I need to hear you say it.” He said holding her eye line, a tear fell onto her cheek and he wiped it away with this thumb.

“I never have to apologies for not liking something that we do in bed” She replied in a quiet voice, Klaus sighed and wiped away another tear and all thoughts of continuing left his mind. 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked moving his head down to keep her eye line.

Caroline smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, “No, not for a second. But thank you for asking”.

The bump noses again, and Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Now…where were we?” Caroline said trailing her hand down his stomach to grasp his cock, even during their brief conversation he hadn’t grown soft and was still leaking pre-cum from the tip. He grunted as she moved her hand up and down his shaft her thumb flicking over the head with each pass. He let his head roll back and his eyes closed letting his mind concentrate on the slide of her hand, when he felt his lower stomach start to tense and his hips started to move against her he grabbed her upper arms and spun her back around throwing her on the bed again. She landed with a small huff as the air was knocked out of her and she struggled to brace her elbows before Klaus pulled her hips up aching her back again. Caroline let out a moan when she felt his tongue flick against her opening, the slick slide as he pushed his lounge inside made her back arch further and her legs widened to open more to him. 

“Ready love?” Klaus asked as he lined up his cock with her opening, she nodded and then the let out a loud moan as she felt herself stretch painfully around the head of his cock. She reached around to confirm her suspicion and felt the knot at the base of his cock. His cock had already swelled to his in heat size, Klaus was above average on a normal day but when he was I heat everything was bigger. His cock swelled to a size that Caroline was unable to wrap her fingers around and the knot at the base was eye watering wide and not to mention the length, it was typical for Caroline to have trouble sitting the next day after Klaus knotted her, if she was human the pain of him hitting her cervix would have made her pass out, but due to her vampire healing she only felt a slight stabbing pain with each thrust and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the slight pain.

Caroline jumped as Klaus’s hand came down on her ass and she realised that she had never answered him, spreading her legs further Caroline nodded and Klaus thrusted home in one slick slide. He groaned and laid himself over her back, his head nuzzling into her neck. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as he set a punishing pace, the sound of slapping flesh was heard throughout the room. Caroline screamed when she fell over the edge for the second time that night, she felt a rush of hot liquid run down her ass and on to the bedcover. Klaus laughed and brush the hair away from her face, his thrusts slowly so he was grinding against her as he spoke.

“How does it feel being fucked by the big, bad wolf?' Klaus teased her as he began to again force his overlarge cock into his beautiful wife. The force of Klaus's thrusts had Caroline’s inside clenching down again, her third orgasm just sitting out of reach, she flung her hand above her head as she arched her back again and moved her hips to meet his thrusts. He dug his fingers into the skin of her hips to stop her from moving and pulled her roughly into this cock, Caroline screamed in pleasure and a little bit of pain as he slammed against her cervix. She saw dark spots behind her eyes as she came for the third time, Klaus’s movements didn’t stop, he pushed in and out of her clenching pussy pushing past the hard muscles that were trying to push him out.

“Your cock feels so good! Klaus….oh my…faster” Caroline cried out as she was stretched to her limits by Klaus’s cock. She spread her legs wider and Klaus didn't need telling twice. He began to fuck her in earnest,

"Fuck yes! Fuck me!" Caroline cried out aloud, arching her back again as her wolf fucked her mercilessly, using her tight cunt for his pleasure. Klaus felt his knot swell and a tight feeling filled his stomach and lower back, he thrust forward and bumped the tight knot against her pussy lips, she moaned when she felt it. She would feel herself break in two if he put his knot inside of her, but she still wanted it. She reached down between her legs and began to rub her clit in little circles as Klaus fucked her, nipping her shoulders as he impaled her on his cock.

"I need to be knotted, Klaus, please," Caroline begged her hand grasping the bedcovers making her knuckles turn white.

“One more sweetheart. Just one more.” Klaus panted as he watched her rub her clit, rammed into her once, twice and one more time before she stilled in his arms, her mouth opening in a silent scream as her pussy gushed on his cock. Klaus smacked her hand away from her clit replacing it with his, he moved his fingers against it at vampire speed causing Caroline to try to escape his arms in reaction to the overstimulation. He placed he hand on her tightening stomach and stopped her movements, his fingers still blurring against her clit. He felt her inner walls flutter and then watched as her face scrunched up in pleasure fill pain. Klaus paused his thrusting when she screamed as she came again, her legs shaking against his hips and a gush of female cum soaked the sheets below. Klaus slowed his finger against her clit to a point where he was gently rubbing his nail against it. Caroline flinched with each past of his finger, she was panting and had an arm thrown over her eyes. Klaus leaned down to kiss her and smiled when he felt her roll her hips against him. She was making little gasping sounds as she fucked herself on his cock, Klaus looked down to watch his hard length sinking in and out of her. He pressed his palm against her clit and push down hard. Her hips jerked and a small gush of liquid covered his cock. He planted his hands against the bed pushing his hip against her, they locked eyes as he started to pick up his pace. Caroline’s eyes rolled back in her head as he slammed back into her.

“Fuck Caroline,” Klaus gasped as he felt his knot tighten and become harder. He started fucking into Caroline with renewed vigour and began to force his knot inside Caroline’s tight hot hole, his throbbing cock stretching her further and further open. He growled as he worked, pumping his hips over and over to get her pussy to give up, to accommodate his massive wolf knot.

Caroline screamed in pain and pleasure as Klaus's knot was forced inside her soft pussy, her cunt slipping open just enough to accommodate the hot knot. It was so big and hard and filled her obscenely. Klaus fell forward placing his hands either side of her head as he used shorter, more regular thrusts now to keep his fat knot inside of Caroline. His cock surged with heat and he began to fill Caroline's hole with his seed. He whined happily, fucking Caroline’s slit gently to ease the knot into her more securely, it was his turn to grab the bedcovers as he panted working his hips back and forward and he yelled out when his orgasm washed over him. He felt Caroline clamp down on his cock as she also came with a yell of his name, her body became still and all of the muscles tensed.

Klaus’s hunched over her again and again, fucking her softly, drawing out her orgasm. His knot was tightly sealed in her pussy and he could feel his cum still flowing into. He let out a breath and fell forward, all of his weight pushing her into the mattress. Caroline let out a small scream as his cock was pressed further into her fluttering pussy.

The pair laid connect for a few moments, Klaus hips still rolling into her his cock still leaking cum into her knotted pussy. Caroline was letting out small sighs as his cock brushed again her inside wall sending little sparks of arousal through her body. Klaus could feel his cock slowly beginning to stop spurting cum inside her, but his knot was still hard and tight stretching her pussy open. He slowly rolled onto his side bringing Caroline with him he spooned her, his arms wrapped around chest and his hands cupped her breast his fingers gently rolling her nipples. Caroline whined at the feeling of his fingers on her nipples, she turned her head to kiss Klaus’s lips.

“Mmm…” Caroline moaned as she felt herself start to tighten again on Klaus cock, with a hard twist of her nipples he had her flying over the edge again, he legs shook with the feel of her pussy clamping down on his knot and he felt his cock leak the last of his release into her. The pair relaxed down into the mattress unintentionally matching each other breathing.

Caroline found herself string out the window at the moon again, it was low in the sky now, it silver light dimming in the arriving the sun’s rays. She gasped and clenched her internal walls when she felt Klaus push her hips away and slide his softening cock out of her.

“No,” She said shuffling back so that her ass was aligned with his hips again, she reached over to grasp his cock and moving it to her wet opening again. “Back inside please.” She felt Klaus smile against the neck and then felt his fangs sink into her neck as he entered her again. Caroline sigh contently as Klaus’s breath evened out and he feel asleep, smiling again at the moon she followed him into sleep.


End file.
